GB-A-2183672 discloses a process to prepare a Fischer-Tropsch synthesis product starting from a synthesis gas as prepared from a natural gas. In this process carbon dioxide is removed from the syngas as prepared in a reformer step and recycled to be used in said reformer step.
WO-A-9603345 describes a process to prepare a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen by partial oxidation of natural gas in a co-annular burner using 99.5% pure oxygen and optionally carbon dioxide as moderator gas and in the absence of a catalyst. In Example 7 a natural gas feedstock having a temperature of between 150 and 250° C. is supplied to the outer passage of a three-passage burner. In the centre passage oxygen is supplied having a velocity of 40-60 m/s and in the intermediate passage oxygen flows with a velocity of 100-150 m/s. The temperature in the reactor was between 1300 and 1400° C.
A disadvantage of the above process is that the consumption of oxygen is high.
The present process involves an improved process to prepare a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen wherein the consumption of oxygen is reduced.